


The Look Of Love...

by flickawhip



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. </p><p>Manny is a Halliwell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look Of Love...

Manny Halliwell knew she was pushing her luck by even coming to P3. Phoebe was pretty much determined to set her... him?... up with someone, which since she couldn't even get Prue or Piper dates... would be a nightmare. All the same she had answered when Phoebe called her about a 'family friend' being alone and miserable. She had made her way into P3, looking around and spotting a familiar blonde beside the stage. She had approached the woman carefully, ignoring the looks from around her as she settled, her voice a little gruff but warm all the same. 

"Are these people bothering you, sweetness?"  
The woman looked at her and smiled weakly.

"No... their just doing what they always do. Ignore me and cast me disapproving looks."   
"Well, if they can't be bothered to look closely, then sod the lot of them, as far as I can see you are a stunner, if they don't then they aren't worthy of you."  
The woman smiled weakly.

"Thank you…"  
Manny smirked softly. 

"See, even got a beautiful smile going on."  
Silvia giggled… this action seemed at odds with her muscular bodybuilder physique. The music changed and Manny spoke quietly, somewhat gently. 

"Dance with me?"   
"Absolutely…"

Silvia said standing up and accompanying Manny onto the dance floor. Manny smiled and drew her closer, not caring that people were watching and more than likely gossiping. 

"So, what brought you out tonight, lovely?"  
"A blind date."  
"Oh, and who arranged that then?"  
"Phoebe…"  
Manny smiled. 

"Well, I guess I'm a lucky girl then..."  
"Huh?"

Silvia said confused.   
"I'm that date..."  
Silvia's eyes widened and she blushed even though she was still smiling. Manny smiled softly, stroking her cheek. 

"So adorable."  
Silvia murred and lent into her touch.   
"Like a little kitten..."  
Manny murmured, stroking her cheek against gently.   
"So, do you want to stay or should we find someplace less... mundane?"  
"Let’s go somewhere else."  
"Your place, mine... or the local gay club?"  
"Let’s hit the club first…"  
Manny smiled and lead her out, ignoring Phoebe calling her. Within moments they were at the club. 

"Would you like a drink?"  
"Yes please…"  
"What would you like?"  
"Vodka and coke with a slice of lime Please…."  
"Okay, wait here..."

Manny soon returned with two vodka and cokes with lime.

"Here you go darling."  
Silvia smiled and took the offered drink. Manny smiled and sipped her own drink, spotting a table. 

"Shall we sit?"  
"Sure…"  
Manny smiled and lead her to her seat. Silvia sat beside her and sipped her drink as well. Manny smiled and continued to sip her drink. Silvia smiled and laid one of her hands on Manny's leg. Manny smiled and moved to stroke her hand over Silvia’s muscled arm, her voice gentle. 

"So gorgeous."  
"Thank you... I'd flex for you...but it's a little to public here…"  
Manny smiled softly at that, her voice gentle.  
"Maybe at home..."  
"I... live just a few streets from here...if you are interested."  
"Oh, I'm definitely interested in you, beautiful."  
"Do...do you want to go back to mine then and I'll....flex for you."  
"I'd love to."  
Silvia downed her drink...more out of nerves then anything...and stood up.

"Okay...f…follow me."  
Manny finished her drink and followed the girl willingly. Silvia led her to her apartment and let her in.

"Make yourself comfortable on the couch while I go change into my competition clothes and I'll flex for you."

She said heading into the bedroom area. Manny smiled and soon settled. After a few minutes Silvia emerged from the bedroom. Her hair was now tied into a ponytail and she was dressed in a skimpy two-piece bikini encrusted with green rhinestones. she had also clearly applied baby oil to her body and had the bottle in her hand. She laid it down on the floor and began to strike a series of poses flexing her muscles for Manny. Manny smiled as she watched her, enjoying the show. Silvia made sure to let Manny see all of her physique, her arms, legs, back, stomach. She was proud of her bodybuilder physique and posing was the one time she wasn't shy about how she looked. Manny watched a while longer, clearly enjoying herself before she rose to come closer, her touch soft on Silvia's cheek as she leant to whisper in her ear. 

"Let me make you shine, beautiful?"  
"Sure."  
Manny smiled and kissed her softly before retrieving the oil, taking her time to massage the oil into Silvia's body, her smile soft as she stepped back to look Silvia over. 

"So, so sexy."  
Silvia purred as she was massaged and kept posing and flexing for Manny. Manny smiled softly, continuing to watch, taking her time before she spoke. She knew what she wanted to do, but she needed Silvia to be comfortable around her first. Silvia purred.

"The clasp is at the side…"  
"Are you sure darling?"  
"I'm sure…"

Silvia said lifting her arms in a pose allowing Manny access to her Bikini top's clasp. Manny smiled softly and undid the clasp, her touch soft against Silvia's breasts, her lips brushing Silvia's ear. 

"So gorgeous..."

A pause then. 

"Let me keep you mine and safe my love?"  
"Mmmm maybe you should put some oil on my breasts as well..."  
Silvia, out of nerves, ignored Manny’s question. Manny smiled and co-operated instantly. Silvia purred as she felt Manny rubbing the oil into her breasts.   
"So gorgeous."

Manny murmured, her voice gentle as she added. 

"Let me keep you safe?"  
Silvia nodded her agreement this time. Manny smiled and kissed her gently before beginning to murmur her spell, her touch gentle even as she stroked her way over all of Silvia's body, her lips following even as she ended the spell, kissing Silvia's neck gently. Silvia purred and shivered as she felt the spell making her body tingle.

"A bit harder with your hands..."

She found herself saying as Manny still caressed her breasts. Manny smiled and did as she was asked, her teeth gently scraping Silvia's neck. Silvia purred.

"Oh Manny…"

She managed to gasp as Manny's hands roughly fondled her.   
"You like that beautiful?"

Manny asked somewhat tenderly even if her voice was low and husky. Silvia nodded.

 

"May...Maybe you should...massage oil on.... the rest of my body..."  
"In that case... you'd need to be naked."  
"D...do it for me."  
Manny purred and slid to her knees, slowly removing Silvia's remaining panties, leaving her fully bared to her, her lips brushing Silvia's thigh even as she stood to draw the woman closer, her hand soft but firm as she massaged her way slowly lower. Silvia mewed and shook her head.

"No... your.... your lips...I....I need to feel...your lips down there."  
Manny smiled and kissed her gently. 

"I just need to see how... damp... you are sweetness, then I'll be happy to do anything you want."  
Silvia blushed.

"I'm soaking…"  
"Mmm, I can tell darling."

Manny murmured, kissing her way back to her knees, moving to gently nudge Silvia's thighs further apart. Silvia stood astride for her. Manny purred and kissed her way toward Silvia's clit. Silvia mewed but kept on flexing and posing for Manny, even as she got closer to her clit. Manny purred and slowly began to suckle on Silvia's clit. Silvia mewed loudly and placed her hands on Manny's head. Manny mewed and continued what she was doing, her tongue slowly pushing into Silvia. Silvia mewed louder and stroked Manny's hair. Manny smiled and set a steady pace. Silvia panted and moved her hips in time with Manny's licks. Manny purred and sped up a little. Silvia mewled loudly. Manny hummed softly, her voice gentle. 

"Come for me, my darling."  
Silvia screamed at the top her voice and came apart, unable to hide her soft sobs. Manny rose instantly, kissing Silvia lovingly.   
“I love you… my gorgeous Silvia.”  
Her voice was soft. The spell had bound her to Silvia, and now, feeling her pain race through her, she couldn’t help but love the gentle-hearted girl.


End file.
